Galaxy Phoenix
by The Muffin
Summary: One Sailor Galaxy, One Sailor Phoenix, One Goal, Thirteen Enemies...


Lily looked through the window of her upstairs bedroom and sighed. She heard her mother call from downstairs.  
  
"Honey time for school," her mother called from the kitchen.   
  
"Coming," she called back. She took a last look in the mirror flatten her already straight black hair her big blue eyes stared brightly back at her. She grabbed her books and hurried downstairs. "Bye mom," she said running out the door.   
  
She walked into Math class late to find her seat taken by a girl her age with short lightbrown hair and green eyes. The girl looked up at her, Lily glared at her and took the seat behind her.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," Lily sighed, "I'm just tired and you took my seat."   
  
"Oh I'm sorry," the girl said, "my name is Keiko." she said happily holding her hand out.  
  
"Hi I'm Lily," she said taking her hand.  
  
"Do you two mind?" the teacher asked coming over and interrupting them.  
  
"No," Lily said smartly.  
  
"Good," The teacher said and walked away.  
  
"How rude," Lily glared after the teacher. "Hey would you like to come to my house after school?"  
  
"Sure," Keiko said quickly.  
  
" Ok cool," Lily said opening her book to the assignment.  
  
After school Lily and Keiko met under the tree in front of the school and then walked to Lily's house.   
  
"So where did you move from?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh," Keiko paused, "I'm from Northern Japan."  
  
"Cool," Lily exclaimed, "I've lived in Tokyo all my life."  
  
"Neat--"Keiko couldn't finish: she tripped over something. "Ow" she said moving herself to a sitting position.  
  
"What are these?" Lily asked. Lily picked up a wand thing. It had a blue handle and a circle on the top that had a glass ball filled with stars and planets. Keiko picked up the other one it had a pink handle with a bird head on the top. They looked the wand thingies to each then back at the wands. Lily grabbed Keiko's arm and ran with her all the way to her house and up to her room.  
  
"What was's that all about?" Keiko asked breathlessly. Lily shrugged "Just thought we should get some exercise." Keiko looked at her with wide eyes then fell back on her bed.   
  
"You just thought we should run," said repeated staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Yes," Lily said looking at the wand. Just then Keiko sat up.  
  
"Phoenix Feathers," she yelled. Lily stared at her.  
  
"What was that for," she asked. Keiko just sat on her bed her mouth still open.  
  
"It just came to me," she replied. Lily shrugged.  
  
Lily and Keiko spent most of the afternoon discussing the wands. What were they for? How were they supposed to use them? When Keiko had to go home Lily walked her to her house.  
  
"Well I had lots of fun," Keiko said, "Do you wanna come over tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure," Lily answered as she walked down the steps to her house. As she walked down the sidewalk back to her house she reached into her pocket and pulled out the wand. She studied it as she took a detour through the park. She sat on a bench and waved it around. Nothing happened. Just then she heard a voice behind her say, "You have to say Galaxy Power."  
  
"Who's there?" she asked turning around. A woman with long black hair came out from the shadows. She had red eyes and was wearing a tight black dress.   
  
"Terribly sorry for frightening you," she said, "My name is Azumi." Lily stood up.  
  
"What do you want?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh nothing much just that wand in your hand," she said casually.  
  
"You can't have it," Lily replied bravely tightening her grip on her wand.  
  
"I just want to see it," Azumi replied.   
  
"To bad," she said stumbling backwards into a tree. She saw the ladies eyes glow and then her arm shoot fore ward and grabbed a hold of the wand. She pulled it out of Lily's hands. Lily launched herself foreward trying to grab it back.   
  
"Give it back," Lily demanded.  
  
"No," she replied. Lily stood up and threw herself at Azumi and grabbed onto the wand but couldn't manage to get it out of her grip. Azumi smacked her off as if she were a fly.   
  
"Stop that! She's my friend," a shadow yelled. Lily looked around and saw a girl with short brown hair and green eyes. Standing on a tree limb wearing a red puffy dress and a red hat, holding a long pink staff with a strange bird's head at the top, with little wings on the side of the head. "In the name of--umm--best friends everywhere I'm gonna stop you! I am Sailor Phoenix."   
  
Azumi looked up at her disbelieving, "What was that supposed to be?" she asked holding in a laugh.  
"I was threatening you," Phoenix said smartly. Azumi burst out laughing. Lily took this chance to grab her wand and run. Azumi caught her breath and flew after her.  
  
"Say it," Sailor Phoenix yelled from the tree branch, "Say your changing phrase."   
  
"Galaxy Power," Lily yelled. She felt herself being lifted off the ground. The ball on the top of her wand came off and spun around her once and stopped in the middle of her chest. Then she spun around and threw he arms in the air and spun once again. When the process was over she was wearing a |||| long darkblue cloak, that opened in the front. Underneather there was an extremely long ruffled blue skirt and an extremely tight white shirt.  
  
Then she immeditatly thought of something, but she didn't know why. "GALAXY ICE STORM!" she help up the transformations staff, which grew extremely larger, and out of the top came a mixture of snow, sleet, and hail at Azumi.  
  
She screamed and sheiled her eyes. Lily stared, wide-eyed. When the ice, sleet, hail, and whatnot went awya, the woman put down her hands and scowled at her. Then started charging herself at her.  
  
Sailor Phoenix gasped and raised her staff and yelled, "PHEONIX FLY!" The wings on the side of it's head grew larger. She jumped on the staff, the wings in the back, and flew toward her best friend. Just as Azumi was going to knock her in unconsciousness, she was picked up off the ground. Lily smiled gratefully at her best friend, knowing it was Keiko.  
  
"You save me!" she yelped, hugging her.  
  
Keiko flew them onto the wall she was standing on, then turned the wings back to normal size. Galaxy grinned at the woman, who was staring blankly at them, and held up her staff again.  
  
"GALAXY QUAKE!"  
  
Before Azumi could react to the attack, she was ripped apart by a violent push and pull coming from Lily's staff. She screamed again, then disappeared into a pile of dust, then the dust flew away.  
  
~^-^~  
  
Lily woke up at dawn the next day. Saturday. Finally. She got up and got dressed in slick leather pants and a white T-shirt that has plastic/fake jewels forming a heart in the middle. She then brushed her long silky black hair with great difficulty, since she was sweating from the sun rays hitting her from the window.  
  
Someone knocked on the door. "Come in," called Lily, giving one last yank on the stuck brush in her hair. She yelped in pain when it came out.  
  
Keiko stood in the doorway, hiding a grin. "Let me help," she said, coming over and taking the brush. "I always hated long hair. That's why i cut it."  
  
Lily giggled, although still in pain. "Listen, i just wanted to say--umm--thanks for last night..."  
  
"Thank you for what? Oh, that. Ah, i did nothing."  
  
"Sure you did! You saved me, and i am so in ur debt!"  
  
"Lets just say that if i ever needed you, you'd be there," Keiko said, going through Lily's hair smoothly.  
  
"Deal. And same with you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
A/N - Goddess of the Midnight Sky: hey ppl! this is my best friend and i's Sailor Scouts! i made up Sailor Phoenix, and she made up Sailor Galaxy. =p since she says she cant write good, and she CAN, i wrote the rest after '||||' Well... hope you like it. REVIEW!  
  
A/N - The Mufin: HIIII!!!! 


End file.
